


Keep Talking

by DarlingCera



Category: IT - Stephen King, IT: Chapter 2
Genre: Dominant Eddie, Light BDSM, M/M, One-Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Richie's mouth gets him in trouble, Smut, Submissive Richie, Topping from the Bottom, Unprotected Sex, creampie i guess?, slight dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingCera/pseuds/DarlingCera
Summary: "Tease me about anything else, Rich, but for the love of God stop talking all this shit about wanting to fuck me if you aren't going to do it."Eddie can't stand Richie casually joking about fucking him anymore.A standalone that has nothing to do with "Loyalty" Mostly Porn.





	Keep Talking

“Put up or shut up,Trashmouth.” Eddie’s Richie hadn’t heard that name in a long time. 

“Fuck, Eds, don’t get your panties in a twist, I’m only teasing.” Richie rolled his eyes. 

“Tease me about literally anything else, Rich. But for the love of God stop talking all this shit about wanting to fuck me if you aren’t going to do it.” 

A few days go by, Eddie is leaning over the counter in his new post-divorce apartment, looking over a stack of mail. His ass is looking absolutely luscious in those slacks. 

“Keep flaunting it, Eds.” He had hardly said anything, hardly even taken a crack at really teasing Eddie, but he found himself pinned to the wall regardless. 

“What did I tell you, Richie?” Eddie said, his breath was hot against Richie’s ear. 

“Uh…” To be fair, Eddie had told him lots of things in the last two weeks.

“I think I told you to quit talking shit like this.” Eddie’s hand was fisted in Richie’s shirt. “I believe I said put up or shut up” Richie finally gained enough composure to have a semi-coherent thought, and that thought was “Is that Eddie’s dick pressed up against my thigh?” 

Eddie kept a hold of Richie’s shirt and hauled him off to the bedroom. 

“What the hell!” Richie was floored by the whole spectacle, and he felt sure that this was some sort of joke, that Eddie would throw him onto the bed and laugh about how gullible Richie was. His back hits the bed and Richie lets out a low groan as he feels Eddie’s weight settle across his hips. 

“You’re serious, aren’t you, Eds?” He asked, Richie looked downright devilish like this. 

“As a heart attack.” Eddie leaned in and whispered it softly against Richie’s ear. “ You can tell me to stop at any time and I’ll stop” 

Richie nodded, his jeans were already way too tight, his hands run up Eddie’s thighs. 

“Did I say you could touch me?” Eddie asked, crossing his arms. 

“I thought we were gonna...Oh.” Richie gets it now, and he is absolutely on board. Eddie gets up and grabs two ties from his closet, not his nice ones, of course.

“Take your shirt off.” Eddie demands, Richie obeys, opening the buttons and shrugging his shirt off before Eddie pounces on him. 

“You’re gonna keep your mouth shut, Richie” he says, using the ties to attach Richie’s hands to the headboard. Eddie pulls his shirt over his head and looked down at the bare expanse of Riche’s chest, nails gently digging while Richie’s back arched. 

He finished undressing Richie and then himself. He wanted it quick and dirty, as if that somehow proved his point.

“Holy shit…” Richie said, getting a good look at Eddie completely naked. 

“What?” Eddie asked, suddenly he was thinking about all of the things about his body that he was a little self conscious about. 

“There’s just a lot more than I thought.” Richie knew he was supposed to be shutting the hell up, but he couldn’t resist the reaction he would get out of Eddie. 

“What do you mean?” Eddie was a little irked. He knew he was a little soft around the middle, and a little bottom heavy. Richie wasn’t exactly a model either. 

“Myra must be missing that.” Richie bit his lower lip.Eddie’s expression was unreadable. Had Richie just brought up his ex wife while in the same breath saying that he had a nice cock?” He didn’t know whether to be flattered or offended. 

“Beep beep, Richie.” he said. 

Eddie scooted further up the bed and slid his cock slowly into Richie’s mouth. 

“Finally putting that mouth to good use.” He said, as Richie sucked on the head of is cock. Richie was fairly certain that Eddie was going to use him as his personal sex toy and he was absolutely fine with it (He just prayed Eddie would let him come.) He started to really get into sucking Eddie off when Eddie pulled away. 

Eddie soon realized he was in a bit of a situation. He wanted Richie’s cock buried balls deep in him, and he certainly wasn’t about to prep himself. Eddie had to cave. He took one of Richie’s hands and untied it before coating his fingers in a generous amount of lube.

“I think you know what to do.” he said, sitting directly to Richie’s side, on his knees with his legs parted enough to give Richie access. Richie slides a finger into Eddie and eddie lets out a groan That sound is absolutely satisfying to Richie, who for once keeps quiet as he puts a second finger into Eddie. The mere sight of Eddie riding his fingers while making the most amazing noises is almost enough to get him off. 

Almost breathless, Eddie gently pushes down on Richie’s wrist and his fingers come sliding out. Richie manages to wipe his hand on the sheets before Eddie ties his wrist back up without a word. He grabs the lube and generously coats Richie’s cock in it. Richie is not unaware of the fact that this was the first time Eddie has touched him in this entire ordeal. 

Eddie’s eyes close tight as he sinks slowly down onto Richie’s cock. He takes a moment

To adjust, taking in Richie’s pleased expression. He begins nice and slow, rocking his hips gently as he figured out the right angle. Richie’s pleas to go faster fell on deaf ears. Eddie would go faster when he was good and ready. It became apparent to Richie that Eddie certainly was just using him to get off, and something about that coupled with Eddie taking control like he had, was so incredibly hot. Eddie sped up, his hands on Richie’s chest again, short blunt nails digging in once more. 

When Eddie comes, Richie watches Eddie’s facial expression, his eyes wandering downward to look at the cum dripping down Eddie’s shaft , with some landing on Richie’s stomach. Richie thrusts up into Eddie a few more times, “I’m close…” he warns Eddie, 

“Don’t pull out.” Eddie says. Richie doesn’t and Eddie lets out another pleased groan at the warm feeling of Richie coming inside of him. Eddie slides off of Eddie and collapses into a gelatinous heap on the bed. 

“Fuck…” he breathes, “Oh fuck that was good” Richie can tell Eddie is thoroughly exhausted from that fuck and he’ll be out in less than five minutes 

Richie smirked “I’m glad you enjoyed using me as a sentient dildo, Eds, but would you mind untying me?” 

Eddie laughed and reached for the ties. 


End file.
